deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Dead Space Salvage
I plan on getting it, but I have no way of buying it from amazon, and I doubt it will ever be available in my country. I don't use a credit card and most online payment services are "unsupported in your region". Any suggestions? Komodo Saurian 13:12, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : If comic stores are available where you live, I think that you may be able to order it from there. If that's not an option either, you can always wait for it to be uploaded to some torrent site (YEAH, I actually told him to download it. Get mad all you want but the truth is not everyone has access doesn't have 'access', not 'the will to actually pay for it if it was available' to the real thing and this is the only viable option) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 13:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Lemme see... Well, you could always use a proxy, y'know, give someone else (that you trust) your account info for said online shop, have them login and pay for the comic (I'm assuming you'd pay them back, unless they owe you something >.<), then download it yourself. ::Also, MitchK, we shouldn't SUPPORT THE people, like PIRATEs who put out illegal copies of things, responsible people would BAY at this. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, I guess I know a person or two who can help me with that. :::P.S. I live in a country where licensed copies of programs are a reason for mockery. If it was available anywhere, I would have had it already. Problem is, it's only mentioned in interviews and copy-paste news articles. And Amazon. :::P.P.S. No comic stores here. Haven't seen any of those, ever. Komodo Saurian 13:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::If it's not crossing some line, can I ask where you live? Oh, and Haegemonia, well played ;) --[[User:MitchK|''Mitch''K]][[User talk:MitchK|'' *'talk'*'']] 13:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Russian Federation. Komodo Saurian 13:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::Personally, I think the whole nature of copyright is a bloody disgrace; you can't own an idea or knowledge, you can have them attributed to you as their creator/discoverer, but the creations/information themselves are things that should be shared and utilized by all people. When a person is forced to pay (exorbitantly) to learn, whether in school or a book, while others are getting millions for doing nothing to contribute to humanity, you know something has gone terribly wrong. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I find this whole idea of "money we could have gotten if not for those meddling jolly rogers" hilarious. If they take my ability to occasionally get certain things free-of-charge away, I won't start buying them since they are definitely not essentials. Komodo Saurian 13:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) That's one of the big things; just because someone gets something for free doesn't mean they were would have bought it otherwise. I mean, I will support the creators by buying their product if I like it (even though most of the money goes to some middleman and not them), but come on... Seriously, if statistical analysis is to be believed, companies that put stuff out for free actually end up doing better then those that don't. --Haegemonia(talk) 13:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :This is why I support Valve and Steam, they have the best idea so far. Also: We are off the topic. Komodo Saurian 13:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Was just about to say that meself ;D Anyway, are you all set then for now? --Haegemonia(talk) 13:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess I am. Thanks. Komodo Saurian 13:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't STEAM have this as well? Don't they sell Dead Space 2? --Unclekulikov 08:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Steam doesn't deal in comic books. Komodo Saurian 08:11, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::could you make a paypal account? :::See above. Komodo Saurian 20:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::In that case, using a proxy buyer is the only way I can see of getting it. Just make sure it's someone you trust. --Unclekulikov 08:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks... for repeating the same point again... Komodo Saurian 10:27, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Repetition drives the point home. And I don't have any alternative solutions, I'm agreeing with whoever suggested it first. --Unclekulikov 20:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC)